Enemies
Overview Sairento VR has an array of enemies that poses different types of challenges to the player. In this guide, we will share more about how you can gain the upper hand with any of these foes. Ashigaru The Ashigaru is trained in ranged assault weapons. They are experts in using the rifle and the shotgun and deadly in large groups. Once Sairento members, their neurals have been hacked and they are now turned against their own comrades. Fortunately, their armor is weak and can be taken down quite easily. Bushi The Bushi is a master at wielding the katana and trained in the ways of ninjutsu. Once alerted to the presence of enemies, they will hunt down their foes relentlessly. Swift and agile, they are able to deflect bullets and execute deadly Blade Waves with their katanas. Their defenses are up when their blade glows red and they wield it in front of them. You will do well to go for their lower limbs, sides or strike them from behind. *Blade Wave Speed: 10m/s, Lifetime: 2.8s Super Bushi Super Bushi are masters in both the katana and the arts of ninjutsu. They can execute consecutive Blade Waves that split into three, as well as being able across the battlefield. Possessing high levels of constituition, these elite class foes are a formidable threat to be dealt with. *Blade Wave Speed: 10m/s, Lifetime = 0.8s Geisha Once used for entertainment in Neo Tokyo's bustling night life, these public service robots have now turned against the people. Created decades ago during the age of AI, their primitive technological structure made it easy reprogram and even add modifications for them to attack. Theaey possess razor sharp fans which shred through flesh and harmful whirlwind disorientates and shaves off health. Thankfully, their structure isn't made for combat and they are easily damaged. Their CPU is in their head and a well executed shot can bring them down quickly. Kunoichi Highly skilled in the arts of remaining undetected, Kunoichi are swift and blend into the environment, rendering them almost invisible. While invisible, they are capable of laying traps, which disrupts the player's vision and strips all Chakra when triggered. Keep a look out for a tell-tale shimmer when they move about, and red portals that appear when they shift about the battlefield. *Focus Drain Trap: Reduces Focus to 0, Lifetime: 60s Sumo Sumos have high defenses and swift movements. Despite their deceptively bulky build, they are capable of charging at high speeds and inflicting large amounts of damage if it connects. Additionally, they can occassionally enter a meditative trance that covers them in a black aura and raises their damage reduction to extremely high levels. All these abilities are possible thanks to the speed and damage booster attached to his back. With keen sight and accuracy, players should target the exhaust pipes on the booster for a quicker extermination. Toro Toro are government robots that serve a dual role - surveillance and threat control. Each model contains a fast firing minigun capable of shredding an area with bullets. They are fragile and easily destroyed however. Sogeki Sogeki are an elite class of Ashigaru that are faster and tougher than their brethren. They wield a high powered rifle. They take a short moment to lock onto the player, during which a high pitched whine can be heard and a tracking laser seen. The player must dodge it, take cover, or cause the Sniper to flinch in order to break this high power shot. Daimyo Not much is known about Daimyo apart from his weary eyes, battle-scarred face and sealed mouth. He seems to have lost all sense of humanity and no-one knows who he originally was after getting his Neurals hacked. Equipped with a deadly chaingun, shoulder missiles and katana, it is best to keep your distance from him. *Chain Gun - Fire rate increases as Chain Gun rotates. Min: 1 bullets/sec, Max: 10 bullets/sec, Speed: 10m/s *Blade Wave - 13.25m/s, Lifetime: 1.3s *Missile - Speed: 10m/s *Laser - Charge Time: 1.4s